


Death is Cold

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Sadness in general, i just wanted to write sad fic about zombie boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey remembered something he once read, long ago. They described death as being cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Cold

Davey remembered something he once read, long ago. They described death as being cold.

 

Davey never really understood the concept of death itself. He knew that it was inevitable, and that it happened to everyone, in some cases sooner than it was desired, but that was his entire knowledge of it. He personally never had to deal with the death of a loved one, not even a pet, he was one of the fortunate ones that never had to deal with such things at a young age.

His family wasn’t even affected personally after the zombie apocalypse happened, both his parents didn’t have siblings, and their parents had died long before Davey could even register that they had passed on. Apart from said zombie apocalypse, his life seemed to be as normal as it was supposed to be.

Despite what any teenager his age would have thought, the zombie incident was anything but awesome; it was bloody, terrible and it left an everlasting scar on the city as result. Davey admitted that he was incredibly immature himself, but he knew that some things weren’t to joke about, and said incident was on top of said list.

 

After said apocalypse was dealt with, things seemed to go back to normal, strangely enough. School opened again, and Davey returned to his life of dealing with teachers and his brother’s bullies.

 

“Hey, Jones!”

Davey turned around to see Bastian waving him from one side of the school’s hallway. Davey waved back as he made his way towards Bastian and his locker, which was right next to Bastian’s own locker.

“Are you coming to practice today after school? I heard you were pretty sick yesterday,” said Bastian, as he shoved his belongings inside of his locker.

“Oh no, man, that was just to get out of doing Mister Quill’s test!” Davey pointed at himself with pride as he opened his locker. “Fool totally believed it!”

“Oh Davey, that’s sick!” the brunette/blonde paused a minute to start laughing at the accidental pun he made, changing the topic after some seconds.

“Hey, how has Peej been doing by the way? I heard he had bully problems”

Davey let out a very loud “Ha!” as he closed with force his locker.

“Had is about right. Already dealt with it some days ago,” His face then turned into a scowl, just remembering the cowards. “Fuckers won’t try to mess with him now.”

“Does he know that you did it?” Bastian asked, gently closing the door of his own locker.

“Nope, and I don’t intend to, idiot will later yell at me for messing up with his life or something.” He shrugged, adjusting his backpack as him and Bastian walked to the next class.

“Man you are like, a superhero, you know?” Bastian said as he made punching motions in the air as he kept talking “Punching bullies and stuff!”

“Ha, that’s funny, PJ loves superheroes, you know?” Davey said with a laugh, as he considered himself a superhero for his little brother.

“Hey, want to go to the skate park this Friday? A lot of people will be training for this one big whatever contest that is coming up, we probably won’t get a chance to do anything but we can see and stuff.”  Davey adjusted the sleeves of his school uniform as he kept walking down the hall.

“Oh, I can’t, I actually failed Quill’s test, so my folks are really mad at me. They are not letting me out of the house unless its soccer practice.”

Davey made a hissing sound in reaction to the punishment. “That’s harsh man, should do like I did and pretend to puke or something.”

Bastian laughed, as the two boys reached the classroom to their final class of the day.

 

\---

 

“Oh my god, Oh my god!”

“Someone call nine one one!”

“Who is this guy, does anybody know his name?!”

“Oh- Oh god, I didn’t see him, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see him…”

Davey could hear the people around him as if they were incredibly far away, but he couldn’t understand what they were exactly saying. Even though his eyes were open, he couldn’t identify any of the people that were gathering around him.

 

He tried to move, but he couldn’t; his entire body felt incredibly warm, and there was a loud buzz on his head. The young teenager tried to understand what was going on, but no matter how much he tried to focus nothing made sense to him.

He knew he was lying on the street, and everybody was gathered around him. The pain was so intense in his entire body that he couldn’t feel it at all in the end, just his body being warm.

Davey started to remember. He was at the skate park, and he wanted to make some moves, so he began to skate around. At one point, he decided to grind the rail of the stairs that lead to the street, and he did so.

 

The teenager could remember himself as he was in the air, as the incoming truck finally spotted him but it was way too late for anything to be done.

He looked around, seeing his skateboard in the distance, behind many legs and feet. It was wrecked.

 

 _Oh, Peej will be mad at me,_ he thought, his eyes moving around the scenery as more and more people began to gather, screaming and trying to catch his attention, but their words meant nothing.

_He gave me that skateboard._

 

Eventually, the ambulance came, and Davey tried his hardest to focus on what people were saying, on their faces, on the color of the sky, but no matter how much he tried to cling to reality he couldn’t, everything was strange to him, blurred faces and buzzing instead of actual words.

The paramedics began to load him in the ambulance, but at that point, nothing made sense in Davey’s world anymore, the shapes and words had no meaning at all, existing in his mind without purpose.

 

Davey never had any experience with death,

But that day he knew they lied.

 

Death was very warm.


End file.
